The Original Super Saiyan
by Yanjin
Summary: The story of the first Super Saiyan as revealed by Vegeta in the Saiyan saga, this story will differentiate from Saiyan myths as there are so many out there, as such this is a compromise between Vegeta and Baby's stories, choosing the most logical outcome


**Chapter 0 - Prologue **

Throughout the dark halls of a sleek, technologically advanced Saiyan ship, a cry resonates, ignored and lonely in the dark ship. This child's life had begun merely hours ago and there was no mother, no father, no procession of family all hustling and bustling to see the newborn. This was not an unusual occurrence in Saiyan society, children, especially babies, were of the lowest possible class and as such there was little time to be wasted on them by warriors who have work to do.

The planet Bejita, a proud monument to Saiyan accomplishments, orbiting a larger planet know as 'Tuffle' to the Saiyans, they would occasionally get visitors from that planet and it was central to the Saiyan's technological advancements. Though they were severely inferior to the Tuffles as far as their intelligence was concerned, the Saiyans were a noble and powerful race, warriors that have now been tamed and come to terms with their power. They still speak of a time when they were little more than tribal savages, living in houses made of rock and wearing nothing more than rags. The Saiyan empire had grown large in recent years, now they have stretched across a total of three planets, not the Tuffles though, doing so would break their treaties.

The Tuffles weren't stupid, they knew all about the Saiyan's ancestors and as such trusted them with little technology, a rope only long enough to hang themselves with but the Tuffles were a loving race, they saw the Saiyans as children that were still growing into the universe, a race who didn't know what to do or how to act yet but when they did learn, the Tuffles would be there to welcome them into higher civilisation.

The highest point of Planet Bejita was a mountain, this mountain served as the outpost for the entire Saiyan empire and was known as the throne of Bejita, residing inside the throne was the king of the Saiyans, Bejita. Bejita was known throughout the land as the strongest Saiyan ever to exist, his power and sheer determination to win were something that intimidated even the Tuffles. Still, Bejita was a intelligent and reasonable man, thinking only of the good for the Saiyan people and never for himself. Bejita was a fairly short, young man, standing no taller than five feet and six inches, though his hair added considerable height to him, firmly standing on end, making him appear around six foot in height and looking no older than his mid twenties, he wasn't very thick-set either, many Saiyans would appear far more muscular than him but this would be a miscalculation on their part. Bejita's most prominent feature was his widow's peak, a feature that all his ancestors proudly sported, it was almost like an heirloom within his family. His clothing was that of a noble, a lycra based outfit padded out with leather over the vital parts of the body, preventing it from harm, each Saiyan class had specific armour to be used, Bejita being a noble had the colours of blue and white, blue lycra padded out with a bleached white leather. There was a fast approaching Saiyan over Bejita's shoulder, as he got within striking distance, Bejita stops, turns within the space of a second and flips out his arm, turning as he struck the Saiyan behind him, somehow, the Saiyan had managed to block this attack and was smiling proudly at Bejita, the Saiyan was a female, clad with the colours of black and green, designating that she was a scientist. Her hair is long and ragged, spiking out all over the place, wild and untamed. She had a widows peak on her head too but it was smaller than Bejita's and the fact that her face was softer and less imposing certainly made it suit her far better than it ever would Bejita. She also appeared slightly younger than Bejita, though, this was assumedly because of her feminine visage.

On noticing the woman's face, Bejita instantly lowers his arm, almost glaring at the woman, finally he speaks, Bejita's voice was odd, one would expect a ruler to have a deep and commanding voice but instead he spoke with a rich tone, sounding far more intelligent and like a scientist rather than the vicious warrior he was. "Raditz… You know no to sneak up on me like that, I could of killed you". At his words, Raditz sneers, she still hadn't lowered her arm from the defensive position and, with a playful smile at Bejita, she punches the arm forward, stopping inches before Bejita's face, she speaks with the same calm tone as Bejita does but her voice sounds rougher and more animalistic. "Could of? We both know you'd be dead before you even blinked". With a wink, she puts her arm down, almost anticipating Bejita to react violently to her actions but instead he just sighs, turning away and walking down the hall, ignoring Raditz's comments, speaking softly this time, quiet enough for Raditz to barely hear is words. "I'm the emperor now Raditz, be weary of how you act around me, I wont tolerate any insolence". Raditz just stands and watches him walk, as he gets further away her gaze slips to the ground, sighing quietly and thinking of how things have changed. Almost as if she had been shook, her head snaps up, remembering the business of which she had tried to bring to Bejita, cursing herself for forgetting, she runs down the hall, she knew she would be heavily scolded if it was found out that she hadn't told Bejita about the newborn, the baby born with a power-level 12,000, a level higher than most Saiyans themselves. Born of a mother in a low-class family and a father who now lies six foot below on an unknown planet, the mother died during birth and the child had become an orphan, it would have to survive in this world with nobody to care for him. Usually in the case the Saiyan would be donated and if nobody wanted it then it would be killed but due to the extraordinary circumstances, nobody knew what to do with this Saiyan, a being that could easily surpass every Saiyan born thus far and become the true king of all Saiyans. A child that had been dubbed as the 'Super Saiyan',

**Notes**

**- All names and spellings will be explained**

**- The fact the Saiyans are advanced and live on Planet Tuffle's moon will be explained too**

**- This is a compromise between Dragonball GT's Saiyan story from Baby and Dragonball Z's explanation from Vegeta. **


End file.
